MUÉRDAGO EN KONOHA
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Es Navidad en la ALdea Oculta entre las Hojas, las decoraciones están por todas partes pero Kakashi no parece muy emocionado por la época, sin embargo descubre las ventajas que el muérdago puede traer y piensa aprovecharlas con su joven alumna, Sakura.


MUÉRDAGO EN KONOHA:

Se aproximaba la Navidad, la Aldea entera lucía adornos indicando lo cerca que estaba esa fecha, el aire parecía estar cargado de dulce y alegría, sabía que no tenía sentido pero mientras caminaba al campo de entrenamiento, el viento, en su contra, olía dulce y delicioso, de pronto se le antojó comer algo, pero ya iba tarde.

Hatake Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, esperaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido de lo humanamente posible, no es que fuera el _grinch_ de la Navidad, pero no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto, el buen humor forzado y la preocupación por dar obsequios a todo mundo, no era su ambiente favorito pero le era inevitable no contagiarse de la buena vibra que rondaba la Aldea. Todos parecían contagiados del espíritu navideño, su amabilidad y paciencia se desbordaban, bueno casi todos conservaban esa actitud.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Naruto!- Sakura gritaba a su compañero fastidiada, desde hace varios días persistía el mismo problema.

-Pero Sakura-chan, hay muérdago, tienes que darme un beso. Es la tradición- Naruto traía muérdago consigo e intentaba colocarlo sobre su compañera para tener el pretexto de besarla, hacía una semana que lo intentaba.

-No cuenta si eres tú quien lo pone sobre mi cabeza- refunfuñaba la joven levantando el puño molesta. –No funciona de esa forma- era comprensible la molestia de su alumna, Naruto no perdía oportunidad de usar ese muérdago, apenas podían entrenar.

Pero era un poco gracioso a la vista de Kakashi, porque antes de que Sasuke se fuera, era Sakura quien perseguía a su compañero portador del Sharingan con muérdago, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez lo hubiera alcanzado, ahora dos años después de que se fuera, las Navidades eran distintas, la joven era ahora la perseguida, y no sólo por Naruto.

-Basta ya de líos – les pidió cuando los alcanzó –Naruto deja ese muérdago, tenemos que entrenar- su alumno hizo un puchero y guardó el dichoso muérdago, ya marchito después de llevarlo de un lado a otro, en su bolsillo.

-Gracias Kakashi sensei- su alumna se resguardaba en su espalda, intentando mantener la distancia con su compañero.

-Será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento –sugirió con una sonrisa para la joven que ella le devolvió.

Durante las siguientes horas se concentraron en entrenar, ocasionalmente Naruto intentaba sacar el muérdago de su bolsillo, así que Kakashi debía mantenerlo a raya, sinceramente no entendía el alboroto por besar a la joven. Seguramente era, como decía Guy, la llama del amor juvenil y era algo en lo que prefería no meterse.

-Es todo por hoy- anunció el ninja que copia dando por terminado el entrenamiento y aliviado de que así fuera –Este ha sido el último entrenamiento en grupo del año, pero procuren mantener su nivel- Sakura suspiró intentando recuperar la energía y Naruto lucía una sonrisa complacido, estaban exhaustos, pero sin duda que había mejorado mucho, era un orgullo ser el encargado de ese equipo.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa, Sakura-chan?- sugirió Naruto acercándose a la joven.

-Ni lo sueñes- la joven de nuevo se refugió en la espalda de su sensei –Saldré contigo cuando te deshagas de ese muérdago- señaló la bolsa de su compañero. Naruto torció el gesto decepcionado pero después de unos segundos una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Algo planeaba.

-Los veré después- gritó despidiéndose y agitando la mano eufóricamente.

-Lo peor de la situación es que cada año acabo besándolo- declaró Sakura para sorpresa de Kakashi que la vio incrédulo –En la fiesta de Navidad –explicó –No sé cómo se las arregla pero siempre acabo bajo el muérdago con él- su alumna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –Siempre es un simple beso en la mejilla, así que no entiendo su alboroto- concluyó comenzando a caminar. Kakashi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero apresuró el paso y la alcanzó.

-No tenía idea de que fueras a la fiesta de Navidad- siguió el rumbo de la conversación. Cada año se ofrecía una, aunque los encargados de los equipos celebraban aparte, él iba solamente durante un rato.

-Claro que sí, siempre es agradable compartir una noche con los equipos, son amigos y compañeros –se sonrojó ligeramente –Y son muy divertidos-

-Me lo imagino- pero la verdad era que no, suponía que distaban mucho de la pequeña reunión que compartía él con los demás encargados de equipos, aunque el sake siempre ponía las cosas interesantes, en especial si estaba Guy presente.

-¿Qué hay de usted, sensei? He escuchado que ustedes también se reúnen –indagó curiosa su alumna.

-Es sólo una simple reunión de viejos, nada interesante- Sakura lo observó inquisitiva durante largos segundos, al final solo se encogió de hombros y continuaron caminando hacia la casa de la chica. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, no era un trayecto muy largo, la conversación se había mantenido muy típica, hablaron acerca del entrenamiento y de los progresos, solo una charla casual.

-Gracias por acompañarme, sensei- el plan de Kakashi no había sido ese pero no se había dado cuenta de que la seguía hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-No ha sido nada- para sorpresa del ninja, su alumna se puso de puntillas y trato de besar su mejilla, pero como no era tan alta, besó la comisura de sus labios, eso lo dejó totalmente sorprendido. Observó a la joven intentando comprender lo que había pasado, había sido un simple y corto beso, él aún portaba su máscara pero había sentido la calidez de esos labios. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y con su dedo índice señaló hacia arriba. Kakashi levantó la vista: muérdago, ahora lo entendía.

-Eso explica porqué Naruto quería acompañarte- le salió de pronto y sin pensar. La ninja rió y asintió.

-Que bueno que estaba usted, sensei- Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar un comentario que casi parecía seductor, pero el angelical e inocente rostro le confirmó que su alumna no se había dado cuenta de nada. Fue un alivio amargo que todo estuviera en su mente.

El ninja se despidió y se alejó pensativo, con la yema de los dedos tocó el lugar donde había recibido ese corto beso, no parecía ser la gran cosa, así que seguía sin entender porqué tanto alboroto de Naruto por besarla, aún así volvió a tocarse la comisura de los labios y chasqueó la lengua confundido.

-Tonterías- se dijo así mismo sacando el pequeño libro que traía en el bolsillo y reanudando su lectura. Era sólo el asunto de que ella fuera prohibida lo que lo hacía verdaderamente interesante y él ya había resistido más de una tentación.

Al día siguiente Kakashi, como normalmente lo hacía, paseaba por la Aldea, ayer había sido el último entrenamiento antes de la Navidad, así que tenía el día libre si no salía alguna misión, no le molestaba salir durante esas fechas, no tenía a nadie especial con quien pasarlas, así que siempre se mostraba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que dijera la Hokage. El tiempo había cambiado y un viento frío soplaba con fuerza, realmente le había costado salir de la cama caliente, había tenido que abrigarse muy bien y ahora solo se le antojaba una bebida caliente. No había pensado en el pequeño beso compartido con su alumna hasta que se halló de nuevo frente a ella. Caminaba por las calles, abrazada a sí misma, debido al frío pensaba él, lucía un abrigo rosado, unos guantes blancos y lo que parecían ser una mallas negras, no estaba muy seguro de lo que eran, pero le lucían my bien, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su nariz.

-Hola sensei- le saludó como si no recordara el pequeño beso de ayer, quizá no había sido nada del otro mundo para ella. Se alegró de que fuera así, porque él se sentía de la misma forma, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía recordándolo y no dejaba de ver sus labios? –Menudo clima- exclamó temblando pero con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que sí…- no se le ocurría nada más que decir –Planeaba ir por un té-

-Parece una buena idea- el ninja asintió y se quedó callado, de pronto recordó su falta de cortesía con su alumna.

-¿Quieres venir?- no estaba muy acostumbrado a invitar a alguna chica, menos a su alumna, por lo regular eran ellas quienes lo invitaban o agregaban a sus planes.

-Claro- la joven se mostró entusiasta y agradecida por la invitación, pero ahora él tendría que cambiar sus planes. Ahora tendría que pedir su bebida para llevar, no olvidaba que llevaba puesta su máscara. No planeaba dejarle ver su rostro, no era la gran cosa pero era parte del misterio que lo rodeaba

Llegaron a su destino con una típica charla del clima, comentando de lo frío que estaba, coincidieron en que era la época más cruda desde hacía unos años, por fortuna la conversación no se agotó hasta que llegaron, ahora sólo tenía que ingeniárselas para pensar en un tema y mantenerla entretenida durante el regreso, era un verdadero reto pues jamás había sido un gran conversador.

-Dos para llevar- pidió y esperó que ella no quisiera quedarse en ese lugar, porque él de ninguna manera lo haría. Todo transcurrió en relativa calma, esperaron unos momentos antes de que su pedido estuviera listo, la ninja comentó lo lindo que le parecía el lugar y que era su favorito, Kakashi respondió comentando que él también encontraba ese lugar muy cómodo. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de pagar.

-No te molestes, Sakura- le dijo cuando intentó pagar su bebida caliente.

.De ninguna manera, sensei- ignoró su intención de ser un caballero y pagó su propia bebida, era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía. Salieron del pequeño local y de nuevo Kakashi se esforzó por pensar en un tema de conversación, aún no estaba seguro de si ella continuaría a su lado, pero más valía ser precavido.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei- Naruto apreció frente a ellos y para sorpresa del ninja, no intentó sacar el muérdago que traía a todos lados, simplemente los saludó, sin embargo su sonrisa no era del todo inocente, algo estaba planeando.

-Parece muy tranquilo- observó una vez que su alumno se despidió.

-Hoy es la fiesta de Navidad- aclaró Sakura estremeciéndose debido al frío. Lo más probable era que Naruto se estuviera saboreando el beso con su compañera. No le gustó pensar en eso.

-Claro- respondió my sin ganas.

-No parece muy convencido de ir- sin darse cuenta ella lo había tomado del brazo para intentar refugiarse del fuerte y helado viento que chocaba contra ellos.

-Aún lo estoy pensando- declaró acercándose más a su alumna para protegerla del frío.

-Pues no lo piense tanto, debería ir- le dedicó una sonrisa, su rostro aún estaba sonrojada por el clima, daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida, cosa que él aún no podía hacer –Se divertirá mucho, Tsunade-sama dice que nos tiene preparada una sorpresa y seguramente que no se arrepentirá- lo invitó con una sonrisa.

-Suena prometedor- pero la verdad era que no le apetecía mucho, ni siquiera la vería en la fiesta. No supo cuando pero habían llegado a un pequeño parque y ahora se sentaban en una banca que estaba resguardada bajo un pequeño techo donde el viento no entraba.

-Me encanta ésta época del año- declaró cambiando de tema y sonriendo como una niña pequeña, como la niña pequeña que era.

-¿Enserio?- hubiera jurado que desde que Sasuke se había marchado no disfrutaba tanto esas fechas, tal parecía que se equivocaba.

-Por supuesto. Todos parecen tener el espíritu navideño adentro, el aire huele dulce, las decoraciones por toda la Aldea, el ambiente en general… Me encanta- declaró suspirando románticamente.

-Es una buena época- no quería arruinar el momento diciendo que prefería estar en misión. Hacía mucho que había perdido el espíritu navideño, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo tenido, pero la joven parecía realmente encantada con la Navidad y nadie hubiera tenido corazón para contradecirla.

-Y ya tengo listo su regalo, sensei- de nuevo sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas.

-¿Regalo?- lo había olvidado, cada año, su alumna le daba un obsequio, no era la gran cosa pero siempre lo hacía, desde que se fundó el equipo siete –No es necesario, Sakura- realmente le era incómodo recibirlos, pero por más que trataba de disuadirla no lo conseguía, y ahora tenía varias bufandas y gorros navideños de su parte.

-Claro que lo es-respondió un poco decepcionada de que él no pareciera ni un poco emocionado–Los obsequios son parte de la Navidad- explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entendía lo más obvio del mundo. Durante un rato más hablaron de cualquier tema, nada muy particular, pero Kakashi estaba sorprendido de la capacidad que tenía su alumna para sacarle las palabras. Respondía casi siempre con una corta oración que ella convertía en un tema de conversación, pensó que sería difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero de pronto pareció lo más normal del mundo y ni siquiera se estaba esforzando.

-Gracias por el paseo- habían vuelto a la casa de la joven. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza pero el frío se había apaciguado ligeramente. –Y por la compañía-

-También me divertí- Kakashi concordaba en eso. Hacía mucho que no daba un simple paseo. Volteó hacia arriba cuando suspiró y vio el muérdago. Sonrió unos segundos tratando de decidirse, por fin se inclinó en la frente de su alumna y depositó un corto beso. La joven lo veía sorprendida, incrédula. El ninja señaló el muérdago y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión. Se despidieron y la ninja entró a su casa, Kakashi se tomó unos minutos para observar la decoración tan navideña, que estaba por todas partes, y que adornaba el hogar de su alumna. Llegó hasta su pequeña casa y notó la gran diferencia, ahí no lucía ningún adorno, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera unas luces que indicaran que notaba que era época navideña, nada de nada y tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, aunque hurgara en cada rincón de su casa no podría encontrar una sola cosa navideña. Se encogió de hombros y entró, quedarse afuera en el frío no haría que mágicamente se decorara su casa. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida para escupirla casi al instante. Estaba helada, no era para menos, no había podido darle un sorbo siquiera por estar paseando con su alumna. La tiró al bote de basura con una sonrisa.

-Valió la pena- susurró para sí mismo.

Era ya la hora de marcharse si aún quería ir a la dichosa fiesta de navidad, había cambiado su atuendo pues no quería ir con su típico traje ninja, su máscara seguía ahí y su pelo tan rebelde como siempre. Terminó de salir antes de arrepentirse por décima vez, se ajustó el abrigo, era la noche más fría en todo el año y seguramente la temperatura descendería aún más.

Aún no llegaba cuando escuchó un alboroto que lo confundió, la única posibilidad era que Guy hubiera empezado muy temprano con el sake e incluso eso no era probable, normalmente los demás lo mantenían alejado por varias horas. Cuando entró supo exactamente cual era la causa.

-¡Kakashi, que bueno que viniste!- Guy le dio un caluroso abrazo, sin duda ya había empezado con la bebida. -¿Mira quienes están aquí?- le preguntó aunque era más que obvio.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto lo saludaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, no solo él estaba ahí, todos los alumnos de todos los encargados de los equipos estaban. Era una fiesta completa y bastante concurrida. Esa había sido la sorpresa que la Hokage les tenía preparada, nada mal. Sin pensarlo sus ojos buscaron, entre toda la multitud, una cabellera rosa.

-Tsunade-sama pensó que lo más navideño sería hacer que todos conviviéramos juntos y creo que fue una excelente idea- Guy parecía complacido con lo que veía y Kakashi de repente encontró que podría ser interesante estar ahí.

Durante la siguiente media hora el ninja conversó, más animadamente de lo usual, con sus compañeros y amigos, aunque aún esperaba ver a alguien. La fiesta parecía más amena, se oían risas por todo el lugar y el murmullo de conversaciones aisladas, no estaba mal pero no tardaría en aburrirse y marcharse. La habitación mantenía un calor muy agradable por lo que se quitó su abrigó y lo depositó en un perchero junto a la puerta, desde ese ángulo fue capaz de ver a Sakura, estaba bajo un muérdago que Naruto sostenía sobre ellos, sin duda que la había pescado. Su alumna no parecía molesta sino resignada y un poco divertida, besó la mejilla de su compañero que no cabía de felicidad. Kakashi torció el gesto involuntariamente, detrás de Naruto estaba una fila que esperaba pacientemente su turno, para diversión de él, la ninja se escabulló sin ser vista y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Kakashi la encontró por casualidad en uno de los jardines donde se desarrollaba aquella posada, estaba frente a ella pero su alumna le daba la espalda, lucía un vestido azul marino que detallaba cada curva de su cuerpo, dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, su cabello rosado caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, en resumen era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que tenía bajo su cargo a una ninja tan hermosa, claro que sabía que era bonita pero nunca llegó a imaginar que su belleza llegara a tal extremo de tenerlo embobado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?- interrumpió los pensamientos de su alumna que se volvió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Las luces navideñas le daban un tono adorable a su rostro. Sin duda que la Navidad era una época que le quedaba de maravilla a la joven.

-Me preguntaba dónde estaba, sensei, no lo había visto en toda la noche- lo veía directo a los ojos, ahora entendía porqué tanto alboroto por besarla, lucía preciosa y sensual para ser tan joven.

-Aquí me tienes- se acercó a ella como si estuviera totalmente hipnotizado, pero una voz de advertencia, quizá la de el sentido común le recordó que era su alumna así que se detuvo a medio camino.

-Espero que no se arrepienta de haber venido- el ninja mantuvo su distancia, no era prudente acercarse más.

-En absoluto- tuvo que frenar el instinto de rodear la pequeña cintura de su alumna en sus manos y besarla, con o sin máscara. Hubiera sido el final perfecto, pero no lo hizo –Es una noche placentera- se quedó a su lado, quería conversar. Era lo único que podía y debía obtener, su compañía.

-Sí que lo es, fue una buena idea la de Tsunade-sama, hacer una fiesta conjunta. Aunque sospecho que el motivo principal fue ahorrar y no convivir –eso arrancó una carcajada de su parte, se relajó inmediatamente. Conversaron, hablaron horas hasta que el murmullo se fue apagando y las risas apaciguando. Al final cuando volvieron a entrar en la sala, solo quedaban unos cuantos, en su mayoría alumnos y Guy, que seguía enfrascado en el sake.

-Sakura-chan, te busqué por todos lados- Naruto había aparecido frente a ellos, lucía demasiado feliz y bastante animado, y lo estaba, tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la besó sonoramente. La ninja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó inmóvil, al igual que Kakashi, él no creía lo que estaba viendo y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, para su fortuna, Sakura apartó a su compañero de un empujó que lo mandó al piso, pero éste lucía una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro.

-Te arrepentirás mañana, Naruto- sentenció la ninja a su compañero que lucía embelesado. Kakashi por su parte, se movió ligeramente incómodo, ciertamente que no le había gustado presenciar aquella escena. Antes de que las palabras llegaran a él, Sakura salía por la puerta mientras luchaba por colocarse su abrigo y murmurando una serie de maldiciones que seguramente iban dirigidas a su compañero.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó cuando logró alcanzarla, ella desaceleró sus pasos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí, lo estoy- pero su mirada parecía haber perdido el entusiasmo que habían compartido en las últimas horas. –Fue una noche bastante agradable-

-Realmente lo fue- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kakashi se sentía complacido, complacido de estar ahí en esas fechas, de haber ido a esa fiesta, de la compañía, sin embargo la noche podría mejorar si el muérdago aún colgaba por la Aldea. Justo cuando atravesaban la calle el primer copo de nieve de la noche caía sobre ellos, ambos levantaron la vista y un mundo de pequeños copos se precipitaban hacia ellos, pero no era lo que él ninja veía detenidamente, pendiendo de un listón, colgaba decorativamente:

-Muérdago- susurró con una sonrisa discreta y mirando de reojo a su alumna, la cual estaba violentamente sonrojada, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

-No tiene que…-

-¿besarte cada que haya muérdago?- concluyó él sin dar un paso atrás. La ninja asintió humedeciendo sus labios y desviando la vista. –Es la tradición, Sakura, y no querrás romperla- su voz se volvió más ronca y seductora. Tomó la barbilla de su alumna mientras ella negaba firmemente.

-No quiero romper la tradición- acabó por decir, su mirada aún era un poco esquiva pero no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando él se aproximó. Tomó firmemente su rostro y besó la comisura de sus labios, aún tenía la máscara puesta pero sentía lo fría que estaba su piel debido al clima, se quedó ahí por varios segundos, disfrutando de ese inocente contacto y recordando que era todo lo que debía obtener. Pero no fue suficiente para Sakura que se aferró de su abrigo y lo atrajo contra ella y sus labios; a pesar de estar separados por la tela de la máscara eso no impidió que encontrara sumamente estimulante ese beso. Un suave beso que duró lo necesario para desear aún más esos labios.

Kakashi no entendía, jamás había pensado en besar a su joven alumna, nunca lo había tentado de esa manera, pero de pronto estaba atrapado entre sus labios y saciando la sed de ellos que nunca imaginó tener. Se separó, recuperó el aliento y observó la suave expresión de la joven, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, se veía hermosa. Estaba a punto de cruzar una línea que posiblemente no tendría retorno, pero él tampoco quería volver.

Bajó su máscara de un movimiento y la besó de nuevo, nada había ahora que los separara, sus labios se encontraron desnudos y se entregaron sin restricciones al otro. Para ser el primer beso entre ambos fue bastante intenso, sus lenguas se encontraron, se recorrieron y se adecuaron al otro, al ritmo ansioso y fuerte que imprimieron. Kakashi estaba disfrutando de ese contacto porque no sólo estaba besando a su alumna, sino también a una mujer. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó tanto como para fundirse en ella, en su fragancia exquisita, en su piel suave y un poco fría, en sus labios prohibidos y en sus manos que se aferraban a sus brazos con firmeza. El ninja subió sus caricias hasta la espalda de la kunoichi, por debajo de su abrigo, hasta recorrer esta curva sensual que delineaba su cuerpo, retiró las manos y en contra de cualquier voz de autocontrol, desabrochó el abrigo que rodeaba a la joven. La sintió estremecerse, quizá por el frío o por estar bajo sus manos, pero sus labios no se separaron. La tomó con firmeza acercándola, sintiendo su delicado vientre casi chocaba con el suyo, de no ser porque el pequeño y firme pecho de ella los mantenía a una seductora distancia. Ese beso debió haber durado más de lo que se consideraría decente, pero no importaba, estaban a media calle, a media noche y a media cuadra de la casa de la chica, muy cerca de muchas cosas y si ese beso no terminaba pronto también estarían cerca de algo más peligroso. Así que como el adulto que se suponía que era, se separó de su alumna, pero lentamente, disfrutando de ese tibio e íntimo contacto, memorizando ese ritmo y deleitándose de lo prohibido. Descansó su mejilla en la suya antes de preocuparse por lo que había hecho, ella lo aceptó y acarició su rostro suavemente, reconociendo lo que había pasado, esa pequeña caricia era alentadora.

-Sensei, estamos a la mitad de la calle- reflexionó la joven dándose cuenta de la situación tan comprometida en la que estaban.

-Había muérdago, tenía que besarte- argumentó él, subiéndose la máscara sorprendido de la tranquilidad de su alumna y de que él pudiera ser tan cínico después de ese beso y es que se había sentido de todas formas menos raro o extraño, eso era lo más preocupante.

-También hay muérdago bajo mi puerta- Sakura le dedicó una mirada traviesa que dejó sin aliento a Kakashi, era el momento de tomar una decisión.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?- la tomó de la mano, la acercó a él y rodeó su pequeña y sensual cintura. La llevaría cada rincón donde hubiera ese bendito muérdago.

FIN


End file.
